lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Drafting
Drafting is the art by which light is turned into luxin. A person who is able to take light and transform it into luxin is called a Drafter. Drafting is a fairly rare ability, with most of the population unable to draft any colors. Someone who can draft two colors is called a Bichrome, someone who can draft more than two colors is called a Polychrome. A drafter drafts by looking at a source of their color and absorbing the incoming light through their pupils. Multiple factors affect the speed and effectiveness of drafting, including the amount of color that can be seen, the variety of colors that can be seen, and if the drafter is using a genuine source or using luxin as their drafting source. That light is then transformed into luxin and brought into their body, stored just beneath the skin. This allows others to see what colors a drafter is currently drafting, meaning those with darker skin have an advantage over those with lighter skin because the colors are more difficult to discern beneath the skin's surface. A drafter can 'pack' luxin by drafting and keeping the luxin stored beneath the surface of their skin, storing it there until it is needed. Luxin can only be stored like this for a short time, as the luxin will begin to dissipate over time. A drafter is able to choose where the luxin is packed, and can direct the luxin to different parts of their body. Once the luxin is stored under the skin, the drafter can expel the luxin through their skin, forming it into a desired shape or just shooting it out in a stream. Most drafters will gather scars around their wrists and just beneath their fingernails, the most common places to emit luxin. The process of drafting generates heat, causing those who draft a large amount of luxin in a short time period to experience discomfort and even burns. This is the basis of the execution of Orholam's Glare, in which the concentrated sunlight of the Thousand Stars is brought upon the criminal, forcing them to choose between burning to death from the light, drafting the light and storing it (which may cause the drafter to 'pop' from all the luxin in their body), or drafting the light and expelling it, thus breaking the halo from the sheer amount of light coursing through them. Every drafter has a finite amount of each color they are able to draft in their lifetime. It is said that eye color can play a role in how much a drafter is able to draft in their lifetime, with blue eyed people being able to draft the most. The Prism, able to split light with their prismatic eyes, is able to draft an unlimited amount without fear of breaking the halo. The limits of a drafter are shown in their iris's, which slowly fill with color until they break the limits of their iris's, bleeding out into the whites of their eyes. This is known as 'Breaking the Halo.' After breaking the Halo a drafter will slowly start to lose their mind, eventually becoming a Wight. Category:Exported Category:Export